Captain Swan oneshots and drabbles
by ForeverFrozen123
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots based around Killian Jones and Emma Swan (Captain Swan).
1. Fall to your feet

***AU where Emma gets frozen by the Snow Queen in the Sheriff's station (4x07, The Snow Queen)***

"No" Killian whispered, his eyes wide and face pale, almost as frozen looking as the figure in the middle of the room. He heard Snow gasp, and then muffle a cry into her husband's shoulder. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, and all he wanted to do was fall to the ground and cry in front of her feet. _His _Swan's feet. The Snow Queen was nowhere to be seen, but Emma could only have been the result of her deadly magic. Her hair was a swathe of silver blonde, her beautiful green eyes iced over and cold. Her skin was as white as marble, and Killian ached to touch her, to warm her still veins and bring colour back to her ethereal face. He would do anything for her, sail the most treacherous of seas or scale the highest of heights just to ensure she was safe and happy. He loved her with all of his dark heart, one which was slowly mending itself the longer he spent his days with her.

Killian stepped forward, past the line of silent and some weeping townsfolk, and placed his hand on Emma's frozen cheek. He shut his eyes, let himself imagine spending his life without her, a life alone, and shuddered with an unwelcoming emotion which spread like smoke underneath his skin. He could _not _live without her. He would _not _live without her. Sighing slightly, he swept one of her silvery curls behind her ears, and lent in, his breath scorching against her chilled lips. He kissed her with all of his old and tired heart, with all of the love he felt for her thrashing wildly inside of him, breathing it into her. He wanted her to know how much he cared for her, how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He didn't just want her to know, he wanted to her to feel it, every last bit. _Swan, please_ he chanted in his mind. _Emma, come back to me._

A blast of white hot magic engulfed the room in light, causing anyone except from Killian and Emma to fall back and cover their faces with their hands. A loud gasp filtered through the startling clarity of the room, and Killian smiled a wide, beautiful smile as he gazed into his love's eyes.

"Welcome back" he said, and pulled her heavy into his arms. He was never letting go ever again.


	2. Pass out

***AU where instead of Elsa coming back through the time portal, past Hook manages to fall through time and into Storybrooke. Cue awkwardness***

Emma blinked. And blinked again. And blinked and blinked and blinked until she knew what she was seeing wasn't just a mirage; a fleck of dust stuck in her eye, contorting her normally excellent vision. The door to Granny's diner was swung open, and a man clad in extremely tight, leather trousers and long matching coat was stood, his face a mask of confusion. It was Hook, or _past _Hook if you wanted to be specific. The Hook she'd passionately kissed on The Jolly Rodger and then ditched after Killian had clocked him one over the head. _He had attacked himself. _Emma swallowed a dry chuckle, as David Mary Margaret looked at her like she'd lost her mind. This was no time to be laughing. They had a serious situation on their hands, one she had no idea how to solve. _Where the hell is Killian?_

"Is that... _Is that Hook?_" Ruby whispered. Emma turned to her friend and shrugged lightly. "He must've fallen through the time portal when me and Killian came back. I have no idea why he'd be anywhere near that thing though. It was in Mr Gold's Castle. I thought they were mortal enemies".

"You're right, this makes no sense" David said. A look of contemplation flashed across his face. "Unless, unless you ran into him during your time back in time. Did you see him?"

Emma couldn't have hid her expression even if she'd wanted too. "You did!" Snow gasped loudly. "What happened?"

Emma groaned. "We had to get you into King Midas's castle, to steal the ring you should've taken during your raid on David's carriage in the forest. As we messed that one up, we had to entice you into stealing it in exchange for safe passage on a ship to a safe new land. On the Jolly Rodger".

"Oh please tell me you didn't have to do anything with involvement with _him_" David cursed. He held up his hands as the three women sat at the table glared at him. "I meant past hook! He was a dangerous man and could've done countless bad things to you Emma!" Emma's glare softened, but she still held her ground.

"I had to distractHook so Killian could make the deal with Mary Margaret. It was the only way." Emma replied.

"And?" Mary Margaret questioned. Emma sighed. "I may have had to kiss him. Are you happy now?"

"Damn girl!" Ruby cat-called. She fist bumped Mary Margaret as Emma and David sat with awkward expressions on their faces. Mary Margaret smiled widely at her daughter and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"What happened next?" She asked. Emma laughed. "Killian came barging in and punched his past self. End of story".

"Damn, that's kind of hot. In a possessive sort of way".

"Ruby!" Emma put her face in her hands as the two hyper older women laughed. She could hear her Father excuse himself, and she couldn't blame him.

"Seriously guys, this is an issue. How is Hook back in Storybrooke?"

"Maybe you should ask him yourself, Lass. I can see you don't look any less ravishing in that strange leather contraption".

The table went silent. _Shit, shit, shit, shit._ Emma turned her head and cursed under her breath as Hook smiled flirtatiously back at her. His eyes were dangerously lined and the beautiful blue colour was dark and extremely sexy. He smirked and sat down beside Emma, his body way too close to hers. He didn't give a damn, and she knew that this couldn't end well. _This can't be happening. Where the hell is Killian? _

"Long time no see, Lass". Hook pulled a bottle of rum out of the pocket in his leather coat and pulled the lid off with his teeth, never losing eye contact with Emma as he took a long sip out of the amber glass. She didn't let her cheeks burn, not letting him have any satisfaction from the things he was doing to purposely taunt her, and kept on staring at him passively until he put the bottle down with a sigh.

"Nice little place you got here, Lass. Quite cosy if you ask me". He smirked at her mute reply, and let his eyes rake over the other occupants of the table. "Who are your lovely acquaintances?"

"Oh, shut up" Emma said before Ruby could butt in. "You're making small talk, you don't really care about anything except what _you _want. Just cut the crap and ask before the man who caused you to pass out on the floor of your ship arrives, because he will not be at all happy to see you here. Not one little bit".

Hook grinned and shook his head as if she'd told him the funniest joke in the world. "There it is, Lass. There's that fire I saw in you when we met in that tavern". He leant in, his breath hot on Emma's cheek, and the filthiest of looks painted on his face. _Killian, get your damn ass in here now. _

"You see, Lass, I don't really care about the man who managed to knock me out with one hit. I only care about the thing which caused me to be so oblivious, and that _thing _happens to be you, darling". Emma watched as his tongue flicked over lips, and cursed the mighty gods who had given this man, now and then, the power of ultimate hotness. She could hear her Father hissing under his breath, and prayed her Mother and Ruby could hold him back as she didn't want anymore people getting knocked out, even if it wasn't by themselves. Hook smiled, knowing his stupid charms, and petted Emma's cheek with the tips of her fingers. The gesture whispered smugness, and all Emma wanted to do was either grab him by his coat and carry on with what they'd started long before she was even born on his ship, or clock him over the head with her free but stupid immobile hands. It seemed like she wouldn't have to do either, as at that right moment the man she had been mentally shouting for came storming right towards her table, and grabbed his past self by the back of the neck and turned him towards himself.

Hook's eyes widened as he stared at a blazingly angry Killian. His entire posture was as tense as a live wire, and radiated the fury of a thousand stars.

He chuckled darkly at Hook. "If you ever, _ever _try something like that again, I swear I will hurt you in the worst way known to man. I know every one of your worst fears and memories, so don't even think I will not manage to destroy you".

Hook spat in his face. Killian sighed and grabbed him by the elbow, and pushed down on a certain point near his elbow. Hook cried out, and fell to the diner floor in an ungraceful heap of leather and dark hair. The entire diner was unsure of either to clap or stay silent.

The clapping won out. Ruby and Snow cheered loudly as Emma stood up and tilted Killian's chin so she could look directly into his eyes.

"How did you do that?" she asked. Killian flushed a deep red and scratched the back of his neck. "I have this strange pressure point near my elbow. If you push onto it too hard it'll make me fall unconscious".

"Nice to know if I ever need you to pass out" Emma retorted. Killian narrowed his eyes and pulled Emma towards him, his body pressed tightly against hers. She gulped lowly as he grinned down at her, his expression delighted in the most devilish of ways.

"Darling, you wouldn't want me to pass out, as how would I be able to do this?" He crushed his lips against hers, ignoring the loud wolf whistles of the full to bursting diner, and kissed her until she clung onto his muscled chest for support. He leant back, and she knew instantly that he was right. He smiled a gorgeous smile down at her, and from that moment on she was a goner.


	3. Apple-bottomed Jeans

***Um so I obviously know this drabble collection is rated M because one day I will eventually write smut, and I guess today is that day. This will be split into two parts...***

"Emma, please, please, _please _come and do the dance with us!" Ruby pleaded. She looked beautiful and sophisticatedly sexy in the ivory gown which covered her toned hips like it was just an extra extension of her body, and the look on her face made Emma want to hit herself over the head repeatedly with her clutch. Hopefully until she knocked herself out and managed to get out of the worst promise she had ever let herself make. It had been Ruby's bachelorette party, too much tequila had been intoxicated and Emma had stupidly agreed to dance to Ruby's favourite dance track at her wedding reception, after marrying her fiancé of a year, Victor. They had practised a couple of time at Mary Margaret and David's apartment, banning all males in the process. Killian had been _extra _interested, but Emma had made sure he had been nowhere near when Ruby had forced her, Ella, Regina, Belle, Snow, Aurora and a blushing Elsa to learn the routine to a song which made Emma want to dig a nice big hole and sit herself in it for a couple of centuries. Not that she couldn't dance, because _hell _she could. But in front of her Father, a currently buzzing Sister Blue and _Killian? _Damn.

"What _is_ this thing Ruby's so persistent you do?" Jefferson pondered as he took a long sip of his beer. Regina, who sat across from Emma sighed and gracefully pushed out of her chair, her legs long and slender in a pair of wickedly spiked heels.

"She's not going to give up, Miss Swan". Smiling slightly, she kissed Robin softly on the lips and rounded the table so she stood next to Ruby. "I'd just go quietly, and anyways" she said with a wicked glint in her eyes, "it's not like we're awful at it. I'd say we're pretty damn good".

_Oh fuck it. I don't even give a shit anymore. _Emma took a deep breath and leant in close to her smirking pirate's face. "I guess tonight is the night I introduce you to something this realm thinks is sexy. I guess you'll have to decide for yourself if you find it to your standards".

Ruby whooped as Emma finally stood up. She couldn't help but snigger as she, Ruby and Regina paraded out into the middle of the dance-floor where the rest of their 'dance' group was flocked. The looks on the men occupying their table were picture-worthy, and she couldn't help but notice that half the people in the room had pulled out their flashing cameras. Granny waved her fingers, half laughing as Ruby nodded at Happy, who had been given the job of running the DJ booth all night. The familiar beat of Flo Rida's Low began to pulse through the speakers at the sides of the venue, and Emma bit back a grin as at 10 people waved their arms up in the air._ Even_ if she hated the song, she couldn't deny its immense power of getting even the feeblest of people pumped.

Ruby clapped loudly, almost silencing the room. She smiled cheekily and flipped back her hair. "Hey guys, a couple of weeks ago, during my bachelorette party, all the lovely ladies stood up here with me today promised to drop it low to this song! I even managed to get Sheriff Swan to agree!" Countless wolf whistles and claps filled the air, and Ruby winked at Emma as Happy turned the volume up to full max. She wrinkled her nose, groaned lightly under her breath and put her arms loosely around a violently red Belle's waist. They all looked like members of a girl band, except Emma wasn't too sure they all danced like this.

_Shawty had them apple-bottomed jeans, boots with the fur._ _Got the whole club looking at her._

And damn, they were all looking at her. Emma dropped low onto the ground and rose up slowly, gripping Belle's shoulders as Ruby gripped hers, all tipping their heads back and shimmying so their backs faced the audience. They all started swaying back and forward, and Emma was sure she heard Robin choke on his drink. One by one, they all turned back around and danced freestyle, and Emma felt her feminine pride swell as Killian's darkened eyes waltzed over her body as she swung her hips and flexed her arms above her head. Elsa grabbed her hands and they started going over their rehearsed bit; one step to the left, another to the right, and then a dramatic drop to the floor. There was an awful lot of dropping in this routine. As the final beats to the song pounded out of the speaker, Emma glanced back at Killian and saw his body was still as tightly rigid as before. She smirked and raked her tongue over her lips as their eyes met, and then leant into Ruby's side and placed her hands on her hips as the song faded off. The room was alive with the sounds of clapping and whistling, but all Emma could see was _Killian._ All of the girls united hands and swung them up in the air, and Emma was positive all of them would be getting lucky tonight.She panted and wiped a hand over her face as Happy began spilling out all the usual anthems behind the DJ booth, the dance floor flooding with Storybrooke residents. Anna waved at her, slowly dancing with her fiancé Kristoff as Emma navigated her way out of the maze of people, trying to find her Pirate amongst the suit clad men and tightly dressed women. When she did finally spot him, still sitting down at the now deserted table, she smiled flirtatiously at his lustful gaze. _Shawty has definitely still got those apple-bottom jeans_, she thought.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. The Strongest magic of all

***Emma finds out about Killian's lack of a heart ***

**Reviews would be lovely as I'm super happy with how this chapter turned out!**

**Songs which helped inspire this chapter: **

**Oblivion- Bastille**

**How it ends- Beth Crowley**

**Treacherous- Taylor Swift**

**This Love- Taylor Swift**

**Rootless- Marina and the Diamonds**

**I am not a robot- Marina and the Diamonds**

**Bleeding out- Imagine Dragons**

"_Two headlights shine through the sleepless night. And I will get you, get you alone. Your name has echoed through my mind and I just think you should, think you should know"._

"Swan, you have to listen to me!"

His fists bit desperately at her door, her tears sealing it shut as she slid down, her feet hitting the ground, her heart in her throat; a sobbing beast cut raw and open. She wept into her hands, her vision almost as blank as the silent beating of Killian's empty chest. _His heart wasn't there anymore. _A fresh downpour of sobs erupted from her lips, and Emma felt Killian shudder against the doorframe.

"Swan". His voice cracked, and Emma's heart clenched painfully, as if they shared the one organ between them both. Emma imagined it a scarlet red, the veins taut and thrumming, unable to deal with the amount of longing and hurt pounding hot underneath her skin. She felt like she could split apart at the seams, unable to be sewn back together. _How could he not have told me?_

"Swan, _please _let me in. I was a fool, an old, stupid fool. I should've told you from the start, I should'v..".

"Then why _didn't _you? Why didn't you just tell me from the start? Things would've been different. _We_ would've made them different". Emma clutched the door handle tight as words began to bubble and churn like acid out of her mouth.

"But no, you just had to keep it all to yourself. Had to deal with it all on your own, even if _I_ could've helped you. Did you even _think _to tell me?"

"I couldn't" he almost whispered; his voice lowered, soft. "Gods, Emma, I couldn't. The Dark One would've killed you if I'd told you anything. And I would have been left, unable to even lift a finger, as he took your life from mine. It broke me every day, _every single_ _minute_ I was unable to tell you the truth. You have to believe me. _Emma I'..."_

She swung open her door, grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and lurched forward into his arms. Her lips dragged over his; her hand in his hair, the other tightly wrung around his neck, holding on; never letting go. He inhaled her, tasted her, groaned promises into her mouth which she swore would stay there forever. Realising they were still stood half outside the door, Emma giggled against his swollen lips, and dragged him inside, thankful for Mary Margaret and David's absence. They had promised her space, and left for Granny's, insisting she rang if they were needed. _They were certainly not needed. _It didn't matter that Rumplestiltskin had his heart. Just because you took possession over something, it didn't mean it was necessarily yours. _His heart, his heart is mine. It doesn't matter how long it takes, or how bad things get. Because his heart is mine, and that's all what matters. _

She smiled at Killian, and he smiled back at her as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, and gave her a kiss which screamed love, even if his heart wasn't exactly with him at the moment. _Mr Gold, I hope you can feel that. I hope it burns a hole right through your hand and reminds you that you can't rip love out of its shell. It's powerful and beautiful, a power all on its own, without a powder or a potion or a hat fuelling it. It's a magic you will never understand. And one day it will be your downfall. _


	5. They would find him

***Pure sadness and angst coming up. Buckle up your seatbelts and grab your tissues***

He doesn't know how long he has left. How long he has left to breathe in the sweet, blustered air surrounding the crests of the darkened navy waves of the Storybrooke port, of how long he has left to watch as the sky turns from midnight to the lightest of baby blues. He imagines what it would be like to wake up in the warmest of beds next to his Swan, to live his life with her; to be happy and delirious with love for all of eternity and never, ever be scared of losing it. He wants her to move on, to remember him, but to not hold herself back from the adoration she deserves. The adoration _he_ would've given her, what he should've been able to give to her. He'd promised her so much, and would never be able to fulfil anything. Frustration bit savagely at him, running down his body in thick ribbons of shame and rage and the strongest of pains; the kind which stay for lifetimes even after the initial bruise or sting disappears. He was running out of time, his soul pinned down onto a gigantic clock which was slowing ticking down, down, down, _down_. His chest felt numb, his ribs stiffening into taut, impenetrable rods which would never feel the beat of a human heart behind them ever again. His face was a mask, a bandage covering the real wound; a facade, an illusion, a tourniquet just managing to keep the truth hidden, just for a little bit longer. They would find his body; slack and pale and bitterly cold, slumped against the nearest of benches to the port, his eyes clear and glassy, his mouth pulled up into a half smile, his last thoughts being of his Swan, of her beautiful, golden hair and true, passionate heart which he had loved with all of his, even without it being where it belonged in his last moments. They would find a note in his bound fists, blue ink scribbled messily across the paper like the wildest of waves in a storm destined to scatter ships and drown their sailors. He would've kissed the paper, as if he could infuse it with all of his love, all of his regrets and secrets and past lives he was never able to share with her. He would lay his body down, and watch the first pieces of sunrise appear in the sky, and pretend it was just another morning; another hour in another day in another countless year, instead of it being last. He would not shut his eyes when the first flash of pressure pushed its way through his body, not even when his heart was only a few flecks of ash and his life was no more.

_Dear Swan, _he would've said._ In Neverland, I vowed to win your heart without any trickery, and I'm not sure if I succeeded, as only you can decide that, but I can tell you that you owned mine from the moment we met, even when you shackled me to the top of a Beanstalk and left me there to rot. I wish we were able to have more time, that I had been wiser, that I had been stronger for you. My life was one of immense vengeance and misery, until the day I met you and realised that killing my enemy would not give me any satisfaction, only more self loathing. I was slowly falling down a hole of no return and you saved me. You're my Light, my Saviour, and my Love. Emma Swan, I lov..._

They would find his body, still with his pen in his hands.


	6. Are you serious?

***Just a drabble I thought of. **_**What would happen if the people of storybrooke discovered a hit ABC TV show based around them and their lives? What if they found a ton of cutesy fanvideos and fanfiction? Cue chaos and utter hilarity***_

"What...what the hell is this?" Emma Swan had seen many strange things in her life, this one beating them all with no competition. Her, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Robin, Rumplestiltskin, Henry and Killian sat around the sheriff station's computer, an excitable Belle stood in front of it.

On the screen was a youtube video (_"What the bloody hell is youtube?"_ Killian had asked), and Emma was in complete and utter shock from what it behold. It was called "best Once upon a time" moments, a hit TV show Belle said they _had _to watch.

"So you're saying, _we_ are in this show? How could this have happened?" Emma pondered. Belle shrugged her shoulders.

"I've watched a bit, and it's definitely about us. Emma, you're the main character. I know this will probably be incredibly weird, but I just thought we should watch a bit, and I found this video which is supposedly full of all the best moments". Emma flushed violently and palmed her forehead, but didn't refuse when everyone else voted in favour of watching the damn video. Killian smiled at her wickedly as the starting credits rolled on, but she couldn't look at him, or anyone else for that matter.

The first clip was one of David, and Doctor Whale. "God damn are you serious" Emma was sure she heard utter out of her Father's mouth.

"_You..we need to talk" Whale stated. Swinging around, David smacked him right in the face and rubbed his hand. "What was that for?" Whale demanded. "Sleeping with my wife"._

"What? Mary Margaret why would you do that?" Robin asked, bewildered. The woman in question flustered and refuse to look anyone in the eye, much like how her daughter had been a few minutes ago.

"We were under a curse!"

The scene shifted over to another, when Emma, Mary Margaret and Mulan had ambushed Hook and Cora near the portal. Hook chuckled under his breath and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What, you're embarrassed Hook?"

He smiled with just a glint of teeth, and shook his head.

"I always wondered what he said to you when you were fighting, Emma" Mary Margaret said.

"You were fighting? God damn it Hook if you hurt her I will kill you" David seethed.

"If you just watch, _mate,_ you'll see for yourself".

"_I had no idea you had such a soft side" Emma sneered as she stood in front of Hook, sword brandished wide._

"_I don't, I just like a fair fight" he replied. He swung at her, and she met it with a force of her own. They sparred like wild animals, until Hook rammed closer into her personal space and smirked at her._

"_Good form". He kicked her leg forward. "Not good enough". He shoved her; her leather clad back hitting the sandy ground with a loud thud. He chuckled darkly as he leant forward, his sword pushing down, overpowering hers. _

"_Normally, I prefer to do more rather enjoyable activities, with a woman on her back" He stared down at her face, biting his lip softly. "With my life on the line, you've left me no choice. A bit of advice, when I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it"._

"Oh my God, you did not just say that!" Belle giggled hysterically. Regina and Mary Margaret were too laughing their heads off whilst David stared furiously at a rather pleased looking Hook. Henry just looked amused, thank God. Emma bit the inside of her mouth as the scene continued.

_Emma raised her eyebrows at him as her fingers found the magical compass which would be able to take her and Mary Margaret home to Storybrooke. _

"_You might want to quit" Hook stated. _

"_Why would I do that" Emma grinned up at him, holding the compass in her hand. "When I'm winning?" Thrusting upwards, Emma kicked Hook back and slammed her sword into his. _

"_Thanks" she jeered, and smacked him across the face with her free hand. He looked at her in a state of shock, and then his eyes glazed over and he hit the ground, unconscious. _

"Hell yeah!" Emma stood up and received the many fist bumps of her friends and family, and bowed lowly as they all clapped. She grinned widely at Hook, who just winked and clapped along with everyone else.

_This could be kind of fun, Emma thought._


End file.
